


Flower Crowns

by thesevenofhearts



Series: Mementos Requests [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesevenofhearts/pseuds/thesevenofhearts
Summary: “Sorry we’re late, everyone!” Haru’s voice is soft and sweet as the flowers hanging from her arms. “Yusuke and I got a little carried away.”





	Flower Crowns

Ryuji was hunched over the table, groaning his defeat over finals. In his fit of total devastation, he slumped forward and completely obscured the book he was supposed to be studying out of. 

And then the flowers dropped over his eyes. He jolted, nearly knocking over the soda beside him as he sat back up, pushing the glossy red petals from over his eyes.

“Sorry we’re late, everyone!” Haru’s voice is soft and sweet as the flowers hanging from her arms. “Yusuke and I got a little carried away.”

“Oh, you make flower crowns together?” Ann accepted hers, looking over the soft pink and white flowers before placing the crown on her head. After a moment, she reached across the table and pushed Ryuji’s to sit properly on his head.

“Haru invited me to visit her greenhouse in an attempt to help inspire my muse. I had intended to use the garden as a color and lighting guide, but I found that making each unique crown with Haru was a practical and gratifying experiment with color as well.”

“While they are lovely…I was hoping we could focus more on studying today.”

Ryuji caught Makoto’s crown before it could reach her side of the table, waving the blue petals in her face.

“Awww, c’mon Makoto! Don’tcha ever wanna stop and smell the flowers?”

**Author's Note:**

> in response to an ask over on my [tumblr](https://thesevenofhearts.tumblr.com/).


End file.
